


The Cul-De-Sac Group Chat!

by TRANS_KIYOTAKA_RIGHTS



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Angst, Edd and Eddy get pretty gay, Edd is a sad boi and Eddy cheers him up all the time, Edd is best beanie boi, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I’ll stop, Like, M/M, Wow, also, i mean pretty gay, its gonna get GAY, its gonna get pretty gay, one more tho, really gay, this is shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRANS_KIYOTAKA_RIGHTS/pseuds/TRANS_KIYOTAKA_RIGHTS
Summary: Ed has made a group chat and invited everyone to it! And it’s gonna get gay.(Set 1 month after The Big Picture Show)
Relationships: Ed/Rolf (Ed Edd n Eddy), Edd "Double D"/Eddy, Kevin/His Bike, Sarah/Jimmy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. It’s pretty gay

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be shit so get ready.

-MonsterBoi has invited Edd, Eddy, Kevin, Nazz, Johnny, Rolf, Sarah and Jimmy to the “Cul-De-Sac Group Chat”-

MonsterBoi: Hello! 

Eddy: what the fuck is this

Kevin: Omfg, not this again, Ed.

MonsterBoi: Tsk tsk, I have never heard such language.

Edd: I, for one, appreciate your way of letting us talk to one another, without having to get up and leave our home.

Eddy: are you that tired?

Edd: I’m always tired.

Sarah: Ignoring Double D’s sleep problem, Ed, why did you make this? It’s dumb.

MonsterBoi: Awww, but Sarah, I want to talk to everyone through texting when we can’t talk face to face..

Sarah: So? Get off your lazy bum and go out!

Nazz: You dont need to be so harsh, dude. Ed’s trying his best.

Jimmy: I agree with Nazz.

Sarah: jimmy you betrayed me

Jimmy: I’m sorry!

MonsterBoi: Anyways

-MonsterBoi has changed Eddy’s name to MrKrabs-

MrKrabs: it’s fitting 

-MonsterBoi has changed Edd’s name to SleepDeprived-

SleepDeprived: Huh.. I like it.

-MonsterBoi has changed Nazz’s name to ImABarbieGirl-  
-MonsterBoi has changed Kevin’s name to JockyMcJockster-  
-MonsterBoi has changed Johnny’s name to CaptainMelonHead-  
-MonsterBoi has changed Jimmy’s name to FloorTheHairForPower-  
-MonsterBoi has changed Rolf’s name to AnimalBoi-

FloofTheHairForPower: Wowie! Thanks Ed!

SleepDeprived: I adore how you want to make us feel like we belong, but what about Sarah?

Sarah: Yeah! What about me!?

MonsterBoi: You get to change your own name!

Sarah: Fine..

-Sarah changed her name to Boss-

Boss: There.

MrKrabs: Really?

Boss: Yep.

SleepDeprived: Well, you guys can carry on, I have work to do for Mother and Father. Bye!

MrKrabs: Oh no you don’t, I’m coming over there and making you rest

SleepDeprived: I appreciate your concern, Eddy, but I don’t ne

FloofTheHairForPower: Double D?

JockyMcJockster: Why do I hear screaming?

AnimalBoi: One who has no chin Ed boy, what has happened to the other Ed boys?

MonsterBoi: Idk

Boss: of course you don’t.

SleepDeprived: Help I’m being attacked  
He’s coming for me  
I need backup  
Please

ImABarbieGirl: You’re on your own, dude.

SleepDeprived: Ed? Please?

MonsterBoi: Sorry Double D

SleepDeprived: help me plea

MonsterBoi: Double D?

-MrKrabs has sent ‘IGotHisAss.pic’-

JockyMcJockster: pfffttt

MonsterBoi: Why is he holding Double D down?

MrKrabs: I’m keeping him for getting up

ImABarbieGirl: how are you texting?

MrKrabs: I can do many things with one hand.

MonsterBoi: okay..


	2. Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty gays being angsty gays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> Angst. Really fuckin angsty.
> 
> Also it’s gay, but that’s not really a warning.

SleepDeprived: I hate everything right now.

MrKrabs: ?

SleepDeprived: My kitchen decided to say ‘ay imma set on fire’  
And I almost died today.

MrKrabs: What has happened to you.

SleepDeprived: I’ve lost all will to live, that’s what happened to me.

JockyMcJockster: Woah what did I wake up to.

ImABarbieGirl: Holy 

FloofTheHairForPower: I’m now really concerned.

*SleepDeprived has left the group chat*

MrKrabs: Bitch no

*MrKrabs has added SleepDeprived back to the group chat*

MrKrabs: No runnin from your problems.

MrKrabs: Double D?

MrKrabs: Ah fuck

MonsterBoi: Wuts goin on?

—————————————

Eddy set his phone down, looking out his window. Edd- or also known as Double D -had been worrying him lately. After the ‘Eddy’s - Brothers - Problem’ (as they like to call it) Edd had been.. tired. Claimed it to be less sleep, but less sleep turned into stress and that stress turned into anxiety. Now, it was just plain up sadness. He wasn’t sure what had happened, but he was going to get to the bottom of it. Eddy kicked open his door and stormed down to Edd’s house. He knocked.. once, twice.. a click was heard, followed by a shuffle of feet and a creak as the door opened. Stood there was the same 12 year old Eddy knew and loved; Double D. He just looked.. tired. Like, tired tired, sleep deprived tired, hints the name they gave him. His eyes were dull and his body was hunched over slightly, his body leaning on the door frame as he stood there.”Sup, Sockhead.. how’s it goin’?” Edd have a blank stare, before asking,”What’s the true reason you decided to stumble over to my.. home..” Edd spat out the last word, ‘home’, as if it were a curse or something disgusting. Eddy slightly flinched.”Just came to say hi-“ “After I stopped responding, you got worried and decided to come over to check on me. You want to know what’s bothering me, don’t you?” Eddy was cut off my Edd, who had quirked an eyebrow at the start of Eddy’s sentence. Eddy gulped.”Well..” He decided this was enough..”What’s goin’ on, Edd!? What’s hurtin’ you- what’s slowly killin’ you!” Edd looked rather shocked at Eddy’s outburst, but kept his composure.”Nothing-“ “Lies, Sockhead, I can read your eyes like a magazine.” Eddy growled, his patience shortening by the second.”You look like- like- like shit!” Edd’s eyes widened at the use of foul language, but Eddy continued.”After what happened with my Bro, you went home, and the next day you were all- sad! Upset! Depressed!” Edd lowered his gaze with guilt, making Eddy’s expression soften.”I.. I’m sorry for yellin’ at you.. I’m just.. worried.. okay..?” Eddy put a hand out for his friend to take, but it was softly pushed away.”My parents, Eddy..” Edd started, biting his lip.”They weren’t here when we returned from your Brother’s home, they didn’t know I was gone until I told them.. and then I got yelled at.. and they’ve grounded me from making calls to them now.. for two months..” Eddy looked shocked.”When'd ya tell them?” “Two days ago.. a month after it happened.. pity, isn’t it..” Edd wiped his eyes.”My parents.. the two people that are supposed to cherish and love and support me... hate me..” Edd looked away.”Hate is a strong word, I would say dislike, or slight.. discomfort to be around..” Edd looked back.”But sometimes.. sometimes I feel as if you, Ed, and every child in this cul-de-sac now.. are the only people I have left.. no parents.. no relatives.. no siblings..” He scoffed.”I’m glad I’m an only child, to be honest.. I just wish I had somebody related to me to be there..” Eddy frowned, before getting an idea.”Edd..” He said softly.”I need to.. tell you something.. maybe something to brighten the mood..” He cleared his throat, Edd’s attention now directed on him.”I...” He choked for a second.”I... lo.. love you.. okay..” Eddy said, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Edd’s hands flew up to his mouth.”Well.. I’ve felt this weird tingly feeling every time around you, and... even though I try to like Nazz- any other girl!.. I can’t.. It just goes back to you.. and..” Eddy smiled at him.”I didn’t know how to treat it at first.. so I just ignored it, like all 12 year olds do.. but as time flew by.. and now..” Eddy’s eyes held their own tears.”I realized I was in love with my best friend..” Eddy sighed.”And.. I’m pretty sure.. you might like me too?” Edd smiled with happiness.”Oh Eddy!” He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, crying into his shoulder. Eddy rubbed circles onto Edd’s back.”Just let it all out.. you need this..”

——————

ImABarbieGirl: I got the whole thing on footage, who wants it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a sorta sad chapter as the second chapter of the story, I just needed to write something sad.
> 
> Sorry again.


	3. Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah

(The Cul-De-Sac Kids!)

2:43 PM

SleepDeprived: Somebody needs to come pick me up

MrKrabs: Why?

SleepDeprived: Kevin is at my door and screaming at me to come outside with a knife, and I’m genuinely concerned for his wellbeing.

MonsterBoi: I’m changing everybody’s nicknames I’m tired

(MonsterBoi changed SleepDeprived’s name to Dying Inside But Slowly)  
(MonsterBoi changed MrKrab’s name to Gay For Edd)  
(MonsterBoi changed their name to BT)  
(MonsterBoi changed a ton more names)

Probably A Lesbian: What happened here?

Dying Inside But Slowly: I don’t mind the new nickname I have been given..

Gay For Edd: I have a complaint-

Bitch #1: oh hey Eddy

Gay For Edd: for fuck sake

(Dying Inside But Slowly has been made an admin!)

Dying Inside But Slowly: Oh.

Leggo My Eggo: Fuck you gave him power

Bitch #2: I just scrolled up and I’m scared Edd are you ok?

Dying Inside But Slowly: Kevin decided to leave me alone after getting his name changed.

Bitch #1: yeah wtf Ed

Probably A Lesbian: oh hey Kevin

Dying Inside But Slowly: I’m going to go cuddle with Eddy or something bye.

-Dying Inside But Slowly has gone offline!-

Gay For Edd: That’s my ticket ticket flee 

-Gay For Edd has gone offline!-

BT: well

Leggo My Eggo: Ed tf?

Bitch #1: I could probably guess.. Jimmy

Leggo My Eggo: IT WAS ONE TIME ED, ONE TIME

BT: hue hue hue

-Dying Inside But Slowly has changed Bitch #1’s name to In Love With His Bike-

In Love With His Bike: EDD WTF

Probably A Lesbian: OMG SISJSISNGAJA

6:10 PM

Farmer But Gayer: Rolf is scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah


	4. Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help

(The Cul-De-Sac Kids!)

11:23 PM

(???? Changed multiple nicknames!)

Once ate an entire egg: I-

Likes her brother but in secret: what is this? Who did that?

Is Secretly A Lesbian: Hey guys.  
Wait.  
What happened?

Has low self esteem: Not sure.

Has Broken Several Laws: I’m so scared. How did they know this.

Has Fucked A Bike: I’m..

Has Broken Several Laws: oh hey Kevin

Has Fucked A Bike: shit

(???? Has changed Has Fucked A Bike’s nickname to BikeFucker)

BikeFucker: Christ

Has Broken Several Laws: Well, um, @Is Secretly A Lesbian is Nazz

Is Secretly A Lesbian: Bro

(???? Has changed Is Secretly A Lesbian’s nickname to Actually A Lesbian)

Actually A Lesbian: Wow okay, way to expose me

Has Thought About Fucking An Animal: ...

Has low self esteem: R.. Rolf?

(???? Has changed Has Thought About Fucking An Animal’s nickname to Gross)

Gross: I have brought shame to my family.

(Has thought about killing someone is online!)

Has thought about killing someone: hewwo!

Has low self esteem: No way.

Has Broken Several Laws: Ed?

(???? Has changed Has Thought About Killing Someone’s nickname to Gayish)

Gayish: Hm?

Has low self esteem: Nothing..

One ate an entire egg: ..

Likes her brother but in secret: Ya know what, I’m Sarah.

(???? Has changed Likes her brother but in secret’s nickname to Soft)

Soft: Ugh

Has low self esteem: Anyways. We must figure out who is who, for the people that are left.

Has Broken Several Laws: Edd.

Has low self esteem: Dang.

(???? Has changed Has low self esteem’s nickname to Gayer)

(Gayer is offline!)

Has Broken Several Laws: I’m Eddy, and I’m checking if my bf’s okay.

(???? Has changed Has Broken Several Laws’ nickname to Gay)

(Gay is offline!)

Soft: @Once ate an entire egg is Jimmy

(???? Has changed Once ate an entire egg’s nickname to Leggo My Eggo)

Leggo My Eggo: Sarah I thought I could trust you with that

Soft: Sorry Jimmy

Gayish: isn’t that everyone?

Actually A Lesbian: Yeah.. I think

(???? Has left the chat!)

Soft: thank god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me


	5. Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gayish - Ed  
> Gayer - Edd  
> Gay - Eddy  
> Bike Fucker - Kevin  
> Actually A Lesbian - Nazz  
> Leggo My Eggo - Jimmy  
> Soft - Sarah  
> Gross - Rolf

(The Cul-De-Sac Kids!)

9:35 AM

Gay: Has anybody seen Edd?

Acutally A Lesbian: No, why?

Gay: Hes gone missing

Gayish: oh no!

Bike Fucker: Eh, okay

Gay: I thought we were fam now

Bike Fucker: you right

3:16 PM

Gayer: I appreciate the concern but I was hiding in my closet.

Leggo My Eggo: why?

Gayer: Hiding from the demons.

Gay: f

Bike Fucker: f

Actually a Lesbian: f

Gayish: f

Bitch #2: f

Leggo My Eggo: f

Gayer: wow thanks guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary said, this is set a month after The Big Picture Show, so they all friends, and Johnny isn’t an outcast(because he doesn’t deserve to be one)


End file.
